1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable cigaret gas lighter, and more particularly to a plastic type disposable gas lighter in which the flare is stabilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the disposable gas lighter or the like having a very simplified structure, which will hereinbelow be referred to simply as "lighter", most of the parts are made of plastic to save the manufacturing cost. In the upper part of the fuel gas tank, even the part around the burner is also made of plastic. Therefore, the heat of vaporization required for vaporizing the liquified fuel gas in the burner is not supplied to the burner sufficiently. This results in instable burning of the gas caused by incomplete vaporization of the liquified fuel gas passing through the burner.
The instable burning of the liquified gas results in instable flare the length of which changes with a short period, which not only is inconvenient in practical use of the lighter but also embarrasses the checker who checks the length of the flare in the process of the lighter manufacture. The instable flare makes it difficult or impossible, therefore, to measure the length of the flare in an automatic production system.
In order to stabilize the flare of the lighter, it is necessary to supply sufficient heat of vaporization to the passage of the liquified fuel gas around the nozzle bottom. In more detail, it is necessary to supply sufficient heat of vaporization to the passage of the liquified fuel gas provided between the nozzle bottom of the burner and a pin disk located in the nozzle bottom to prevent the temperature therearound from rapidly falling. In order to prevent the rapid falling of the temperature around the bottom of the nozzle, it is possible to enclose the bottom of the nozzle of the burner with a metal casing having high thermal conductivity. This is, however, disadvantageous in that the cost of the manufacturing thereof is increased thereby and further it does not suitable for mass production.